Cuando el amor se olvida ¿Sabes tú adónde va?
by kari-moti
Summary: Bueno Shuichi ha empezado a dudar sobre lo que siente por Yuki. A causa de esto todo se pone de cabeza, y muchas verdades salen a la luz. XD
1. ¿Sábes tú adónde va?

**Cap number one XD: **¿Sabes tú adónde va?

_Los suspiros son aire y van al aire._

_Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar._

_Dime, mujer: cuando el amor se olvida,_

_¿Sabes tu adónde va?_

(Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer Rima XXXV)

Las luces del escenario embriagan mis sentidos, solo puedo cantar. Las fanáticas claman por mi voz, siento como ese sentimiento me ha estado perturbando estas últimas semanas se va extinguiendo o ¿quizás empieza nuevamente a avivarse? Dejo de cantar, mis orbes violetas miran una silueta que se encuentra entre el público asistente. Oigo como los chillidos y gritos van cesando, todos se quedan mudos conmigo. El silencio no me incomoda a diferencia del resto, que empieza a inquietarse, a mi en cambio, me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas. Recuerdo el momento en que todo comenzó. Yuki y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de su apartamento discutiendo posiciones…

XD Flash back XD

-Yuki ¿por qué me tratas así? - dice en tono infantil con voz muy chillona y jugando con sus dedos índices.

- Ja - sonrisa seductora- ¿por qué? - pregunta fingiendo sorpresa

- Yuki - suplica el pelirrosa iniciando un puchero que no dura mucho pues es interrumpido por los labios del escritor, ambos se sumergen en un apasionado beso, el escritor se posa sobre Shuichi para obtener más contacto. Mientras el mayor metía su lengua hasta la faringe de su amante, este otro no se encontraba bien, en él algo estaba cambiando.

_¿Qué me pasa, no siento nada, normalmente a estas alturas estoy totalmente excitado. ¿Por qué no siento nada? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Acaso ha dejado de gustarme. No, como puede ser eso. Yuki siempre me ha… Arrg!_

El pobre pelirrosa se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamiento que no notó cuando dejo de corresponderle el beso a su amante y tampoco notó cuando este último se separo de él y empezó a llamarlo.

- Shuichi! - decía el escritor mientras movía su mano delante del rostro del absorto cantante.

**_Y a este baka que le pasa. Acaso cree qué puede empezar a calentarme para nada. Pero ¿qué le pasa?_**

- SHUICHI! – gritó Yuki quedándose sin paciencia

- Yu- Yuki - balbuceo el menor volviendo en sí - ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó como si no hubiera dejado a su amante en mitad de la acción.

- ¿¡por qué!?- Shuichi trago saliva al darse cuenta de que tenía a su koibito encima de él con un rostro lleno de furia.

- Etto... jeje - dijo el menor rascándose la nuca e incorporándose totalmente a la escena.

- Eres un Baka!- reprochó el mayor sentándose nuevamente en el sillón y encendiendo un cigarrillo - ¿Se podría saber qué te ocurre, ahora?

- Es sólo cansancio, hoy K no nos dejo reposar ni un minuto

- …-

- Es sólo cansancio – repitió Shuichi para poder creer él mismo lo que decía.

- Pues para que se te pase 'el cansancio', dormirás hoy en el sillón - Sentencio el escritor lanzando una manta al rostro de su koi.

- Pero Yuki- suplico el menor obteniendo como respuesta la azotada de la puerta de su dormitorio provocada por su queridísimo amante.

_¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó? Acaso Yuki ya no me gusta. Arrg! No debo de pensar así, él es mi koibito y punto. Yo sé que lo quiero… ¿creo?_

Al día siguiente en el edificio de NG….

- Te lo juro, Hiro, eso fue lo que paso. Yo tampoco lo creería si no me hubiera pasado a mí. - Comentó el pequeño vocalista de _Bad Luck_.

- Je, Shuichi no te has planteado la idea de que hayas dejado de quererlo.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- contestó el pelirrosa con el dedo índice Y mirando a todos lados como si lo que su amigo le acababa de decir fuera pecado y temía a ser castigado.

- Yo sólo sugiero – replicó un poco enfado por la callada hiper mega gigantesca de su amigo.

- No lo comprendo Yuki me excita con sólo susurrarme palabras al oído, sin embargo, ayer estaba encima de mí y no me provocó nada - dijo mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

Hiroshi acaricio los cabellos rosados de su compañero de banda al darse cuenta de que este realmente estaba preocupado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con su adorado escritor.

XD Fin del Flash back XD

El pelirrosa frunció el ceño y recordó que aquella noche no había empezado su martirio. El comienzo era orto fue aquel día que…

XD Flash back XD

- ¿Qué es eso?- inquirió el pequeño pelirrosa, examinando un paquetito, lo giraba y lo miraba por todos los ángulos habidos y por haber.

- Es un regalo, ábrelo! - grito el mayor en tono infantil y con expresión expectante.

- Esta bien pero no grites Sakuma

- Ryu-chan - corrigió el peliverde abrazando a kumagoro

- Perdón, Ryu- chan - contestó para evitar un puchero de su ídolo, ya casi terminaba de abrir el regalo – Un libro?

- Seeeeeeeeeee – respondió Sakuma haciendo piruetas

_Ryuchi me regalo un libro, si que el mundo esta de cabeza o es que yo…-_ No pudo terminar sus pensamientos pues la expresión adulta de Sakuma lo cogió por sorpresa.

- Espero que te guste – dijo entrando al edificio de NG dejando en un estado de shock a su amigo. Que se hubiera quedado así de no ser por Suguru que lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Shindou -san ¿estas leyendo en medio de la calle?- Pregunto señalando el libro que le acababan de regalar al pelirrosa-

-jeje – risa idiota Etto … yo – hubiera seguido así de no ser nuevamente interrumpido por el menor que le dijo algo sobre K y su mágnum. A lo que Shuichi asintió y ambos entraron al edificio donde trabajaban.

Días más tarde, se encontraba en el apartamento que compartía con koibito, tratando de entender algo del libro que le habían obsequiado, pero todo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues él no comprendía nada.

- ¿Qué haces Baka?- sorprendido porque nunca se imagino a su amante leyendo algo distinto a sus _estúpidas_ canciones, como el escritor las llamaba.

- Leo

- Eso es obvio, pero que lees-

-Un libro-

- No soy idiota, lo que quiero saber es que libro lees- preguntó con lo último de paciencia que le quedaba-

- Pues uno de Bécquer, pero no entiendo nada- dijo desilusionado- Aunque hay un poema que me gusto ¿te lo leo?- Dijo con los ojitos húmedos, de modo que Yuki no pudo negarse-

_Como diablos este baka consiguió un libro de Bécquer_

- Bueno aquí va – dijo haciendo un ruido con la garganta como _afilando _la voz.

_Los suspiros son aire y van al aire._

_Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar._

_Dime, mujer: cuando el amor se olvida,_

_¿Sabes tú adónde va?_

El apartamento permaneció en total silencio unos segundos, pero como ya les dije que Shuichi estaba hay, se imaginaran que el silencio no duró mucho.

- ¿Yuki, tú sabes adónde va?

-...- El escritor no sabía que contestar, era la primera vez que su koi lo dejaba sin palabras.

_Soy yo o este se esta volviendo inteligente- miro _a Shuichi disfrazado de vaca loca saltando por todo el apartamento _- Definitivamente soy yo-_

- Y que dices Yuki - pregunto Shuichi volviendo a su forma humana (si se le puede decir así: Humano XD)

- Qué preguntas haces- respondió secamente para no sentirse derrotado-

-Yuki… malo - dijo haciendo puchero-

XD Fin del Flash back XD

Si todo había empezado así con aquel poema, cuando empezó a cuestionar el amor que sentía por Yuki. Quizás esa vez que se despertó a media noche...

XD Flash back XD

-Suspiro- ¿_Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué ya no me siento igual con Yuki? ¿Por qué cuando me besa no siento nada? Acaso estoy dejando de quererlo. ¿Adónde se ira nuestro amor? ¿adónde? _- Sollozos-

Continuará………….

**Nota de autora**

Será cierto eso. Shuichi estará dejando de querer a Yuki que paso con su promesa de amor eterno. Por fis déjenme sus comentarios, los necesito!!!!!!

Holas!!!!! bueno muchachas hace un tiempito (uffffffffffff!!! jojo) empeze a escribir este fic, pero por motivos ajenos a mi no pude concluirlo, pues estaba postulandoa la universidad, lamentablemete ingrese xD...metira...y eso me quito a un más tiempo...jojo..nolo puede seguir en mis vacaciones pasadas por todavía me estaba acostumbrando..pero ahora ya mas tranquila..jojo ahora si pase todos mis cursos, puedo continuar sin presión el fic.. bueno espero sus comentarios a mis lectoras antiguas...mil disculpas...lo siento..espero que la ilusión vuelva a suirgir...Con cariño karimoti!!!!


	2. Uppps!

**Cap Number two:** Uppps!!!

XD Flash back XD

_-Suspiro- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué ya no me siento igual con Yuki? ¿Por qué cuando me besa ya no siento nada? Acaso estoy dejando de quererlo. ¿Adónde se ira nuestro amor? ¿Adónde?- _Sollozos_-_

- Shu-chan, vuelve a dormir, mañana será un día difícil – comento aquella figura que había permanecido escondida entre las sábanas oyendo los gemidos del pequeño pelirrosa.

- Hai- Shuichi se limpiaba las lágrimas intentando que su acompañante no notara su reciente llanto, sin embargo no lo logro.

- Has estado llorando ¿cierto?- inquirió clavando su mirada azulada en aquellas orbes violetas que tanto quería.

- No es nada, Ryuchi- murmuró con temor

-Es él ¿no? ¿Qué te hizo ahora ese escritorzucho?

-…-

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas si te lastima tanto?

-¿Por que lo amo?- intento tener un tono de seguridad y firmeza, pero sus palabras carecían de ello. ¿Por qué le sonaban tan falsas? Seguramente era el enojo que tenía guardado puesto que ese día como muchos otros, su querido koibito lo había botado a la calle a media noche y el tuvo que recurrir a Sakuma para no dormir a la intemperie.

- Ni tu te crees estas palabras ¿ne?

- Por favor Sakuma, ya hemos hablado de eso. Yo quiero a Yuki y no hay vuelta que darle. Así que no empieces con tus sermones.

- Shuichi malo, Ryu-chan sólo quere ayudar ¿no es cierto Kumagoro?- el mayor ya tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba conversando otra vez con ese peluche rosa.

- Perdona me Sak… digo Ryuchi, vamos a dormir ¿ya?- ambos se acostaron sobre la cama que compartirían esa noche.

Minutos después el menor sintió como unos brazos fuertes quizás más que los de su amante lo rodeaban por la espalda, se le puso la piel de gallina.

_Nani ¿Sakuma me esta abrazando? Ahora si creo que fue un error venir a su casa, mejor hubiera ido a la de Hiro. Él siempre me hace dormir en el sillón. AH! ESTE ME QUIERE VIOLAR!_

_- Ry- Ryuchi_

_- Ryu-chan y Kumagora tienen frío_

_Jeje- _risa de idiota hasta en sus pensamientos - _¿Cómo pude pensar que Sakuma quería….jeje…acostarse conmigo?_

- Shu hueles bien – en tono adulto y seductor

- Nani? Ryuchi?

- No te hagas, no me vas a decir que no lo sabías ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué no sé que? Ryu- chan me estas asustando

- Que tú me gustas

- Nani?

- Desde aquel día en que cantamos juntos.

- Ryu-chan

- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta ¿eh?- Había lanzado a Kumagoro debajo de la cama por que no quería que viera cosas de adultos. (Kari-moti: ñajajajajaja)

El menor no pudo oponer resistencia al sentir que su ídolo se sentaba sobre él y se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no lo detengo? ¿Nani? Me está besando… sus labios son cálidos. No! tengo que pararlo, Yuki no se merece esto. Tengo que apartarlo._

- Basta!- dijo sacando fuerza de algún lugar desconocido.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te detengas-

- Pero…

- Yo amo a Yuki

El peliverde se aparto de su acompañante dejándolo totalmente libre-

- Perdón, Shuichi creo que me extralimite

- Me voy

- ¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

- A casa

- Pero Yuki te boto

- Ya se le debe haber pasado el enojo- un silencio incómodo rodeo a los dos cantantes, el menor trataba de coger toda su ropa y ponérsela lo más apresurado posible, deseaba salir rápido de aquella habitación, mientras que el mayor sólo trataba de entender lo que acaba de hacer; impulsos, hormonas, etc.

- Adiós - murmuro el pelirrosa; cerrando la puerta del apartamento de su ídolo.

_¿Qué si me gusto? Pues no (pausa) o si…. sus labios sabían a dulce…arrg!. Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Tienes que pensar en Yuki, pero Ryuchi no esta mal. Arrg! Concéntrate Shuichi… Yuki es el hombre, Tú quieres a Yuki, Yuki,Yuki , Yuki … si sólo Yuki en tu mente - _cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos _- ¿me dejará pasar al apartamento? Ojala – suspiro-MIERDA empezó a llover, hoy si que estoy de malas, creo que lo mejor será tomar un taxi.. ¡Qué suerte! hay viene uno, ag ¡Qué feo el conductor! …Mejor me voy a pie._

XD Fin flash back XD

Hiro me esta viendo. Me pregunta con los ojos por qué he dejado de cantar. Intento responderle, pero no dejo de pensar, creo que ya tengo la respuesta. Aunque 2 noches después de que Sakuma intentará ultrajarme, Si, el intento violarme.

XD Flash back XD

-Yuki

- ¿Qué?- respondió escuetamente

- Gracias por cocinar

- No querías que te deje cocinar el día de tu cumpleaños

_¿Por qué tengo que dudar ahora de lo que siento por ti? Justo ahora que tú estas tan atento, ahora que siento que aprendiste a amarme, ahora tengo que dejar de quererte. Ay ¿Adónde se fue todo mi amor por ti? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te dejase de quererte? No quiero seguir engañándote. Para traiciones ya basto con Kitasawa. Tengo que decirte la verdad._

- Shu no quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños - murmuro el escritor con una sonrisa pícara.

_Oh oh ! Ahora quieres sexo ¿ne? Es que no podemos pasar el tiempo de alguna otra manera que no sea en la cama. ¿No podemos ser amigos? ¿No podemos salir y divertirnos? Nuestra relación sólo se fundamenta en lo físico._

- Yuki - dijo rompiendo el beso que el mayor le estaba dando - No quiero

- ¿Eh?

- No tengo ganas de hacerlo

- Pero es tu cumpleaños pensé que querías pasarla bien

- Claro que quiero pasarla bien, pero no quiero acostarme contigo, hay otras formas de divertirse.

- Esta bien haremos lo que tu quieras, pero sólo por hoy. Así que no te acostumbres.

- Gracias Yuki

- Entonces ¿A dónde iremos?- dijo al ver que su koi no se decidia a hablar pues había abierto la boca, pero no emitía sonido alguno

- A la casa de Ryuchi – dijo con miedo

- Disculpa

- Él me preparó una fiesta

-..-

- Dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiese ¿ne?

- No tengo opción ¿Cierto?

- No- transformado en chibi.

Muchas horas después en la casa de Ryuchi

- Sírvame otra copa cantinero - Decía el joven de ojos violetas mientras sorbía lo último de licor que quedaba en su vaso.

- Shuichi ya no sigas tomando, estas ebrio

- Yuki… no seas aburrido, además yo no estoy ebrio, jeje (risa idiota) sólo estoy jueelizz.

_Si claro deberías de oler el tufo de borracho que traes._

- Mira Yuuuuuuki - chilló el cantante señalando a su ídolo el peliverde que cantaba sobre una mesa totalmente ebrio- Es Sakuma y esta cantando , jeje, voy a acompañarlo - Remató corriendo hasta la mesa.

- Baka- murmuró el escritor dando una calada a su cigarro - Creo que no puede ser más idiota- dijo viendo a su amante cantar una ranchera:

_Te vas por que yo quiero que te vayas_

_Y en el momento que yo quiera te detengo_

_Por que quieras o no yo soy tu dueñooooooooo_

No, si puedes ser más idiota - Concluyo dándose una golpe en la frente, su reacción no duro mucho pues algo lo sorprendió y enojo al mismo tiempo, los dos cantantes se habían sumergido en un profundo beso, lo estaban haciendo como si nadie los observase, cosa que era difícil pues estaba parados sobre una mesa y chillando como unas magdalenas.

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aliento Yuki hervía en ira, mantenía los puños apretados con fuerza y su rostro empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

- Upps - fue lo único que Shuichi atino a decir mientras ponía dos dedos sobre sus labios, no podía creer lo que había hecho. La borrachera ya se le había pasado. Era el segundo beso que recibía de Sakuma. Esta vez igual que la primera no había opuesto resistencia, la única diferencia es que en esta oportunidad Yuki los vio, aparte de que saldrían en las todas revistas de espectáculos y todos hablarían de eso por semanas. Pequeños detalles nada más.

XD Fin flash back XD

Recordó la histeria en la que entro Yuki cuando llegaron a casa la noche de su cumpleaños. Tuvo que dormir en el balcón. El escritor no le hablo una semana entera. En el estudio todos lo miraban con una mirada inquisidora , entre amor y odio, pero preferían apelar al segundo más que al primero. A pesar de que el efecto zorrillo duro poco menos de una semana, al pelirrosa le dolió la indiferencia que le mostraba su koibito.

XD Flash back XD

- Shuichi ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Delante de todos.

- Yo... Yo... perdóname Yuki- dijo realmente arrepentido

**Notas de Autora**

Sé que hay muchos Flash back, pero es que Shuichi debe de recordar por que dejo de querer a Yuki. Hasta ahora no hay una razón evidente, sin embargo de la conversación que mantuvo con su koi la noche del beso aclarara muchas cosas.

Si tienen alguna pregunta, alguna queja, no duden en dejarme un review los recibiré con gusto.

Kari- moti

Chicas volvi!!!! no me ignoren bubub!!! jojo o me vengo , tengo muy maneras de hacerlo!!!


	3. Revelaciones

**Cap number 3:** Revelaciones

XD Flash back XD

- Shuichi ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Delante de todos.

- Yo... Yo... perdóname Yuki- dijo realmente arrepentido

-¿Qué te perdone? ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone?- Su rostro enrojecido por la rabia y el alcohol demostraba que empezaba a flaquear, su ira se trasformaba en tristeza al ver como aquellos ojos amatistas empezaban a humedecerse - ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿O Tal vez nunca me quisiste?

- No es cierto… Yo te ame desde que te conocí, a pesar de que quise odiarte, no lo logre, sólo podía quererte- cerró con fuerza los puños, recordando aquellos días en los que sus sentimientos eran claros, aquellos en los conocía lo que era el amor-

_Es cierto yo te amaba, te amaba tanto, pero ahora, ahora no sé qué siento por ti, tu presencia me perturba, me incomoda, hasta te estas volviendo un extraño para mí, tengo que decírtelo, pero soy demasiado cobarde y no me alcanza el valor para enfrentar la realidad._

- No es cierto tú nunca me has querido, sólo me quieres engañar como él lo hizo

- Estas equivocado Yuki yo si te ame, te ame incluso cuando me echabas de casa a mitad de la noche, te ame aun cuando no compartías nada de tu vida conmigo, te ame cuando rechazabas mis caricias, te ame cada vez que me respondías de manera fría, te ame cada vez que volvía cansado del estudio y tu ni siquiera me preguntabas cómo me sentía ni cómo me había ido en el día, tú solo querías satisfacer tus necesidades biológicas y yo tontamente accedía a tus peticiones y sabes por qué te ame, no , no lo sabes- sus bellos ojos violetas habían dejado de llorar, ya no quedaban más lágrimas-

-…- El rubio escritor se había tumbado sobre un sillón mientras encedía un cigarrillo oía atentamente a su amante, quería saber sus razones, pero no le preguntaría nada, estaba demasiado herido.

- Yo te ame en cada uno de esos momentos por que creí hallar amor en tus acciones, creí encontrar cariño. Por que entendía que te habían lastimado cuando joven y que era difícil para ti demostrar afecto, pero ya no puedo más.

- Y por eso me engañas- dijo entono irónico creyéndose el dueño de la situación.

- Yuki eres tan tonto de no darte cuenta de que no te he engañado- el rubio miro con incredulidad al pequeño cantante

- Ja, no me engañaste, entonces se podría saber cómo llamas a lo que hiciste.

- Solo nos besamos

- ¡Lo admites con tanta frescura!

- Sólo fue un impulso, un producto del alcohol

- No, él siempre fue muy atento contigo y tu le correspondías. Cómo sé que cada vez que ibas a su casa o salían juntos no me hacías lo mismo- el mayor sintió como su corazón latía con desenfreno al imaginar a su pequeño pelirrosa entre los brazos de Sakuma.

- Si le correspondí sus atenciones fue por que él es mi amigo, por que él oye mis problemas, por que me da comprensión algo que tu nunca me has dado y nunca me darás, pero eso no significa que lo ame.

- No lo amas, sin embargo, lo prefieres a él. Y no me digas que no, por que me has dejado plantado más de una vez por ir a su auxilio.

- Si tal vez lo prefiera a él, por que él siquiera me pregunta cómo me fue en el trabajo, ¿Has estado bien?, ¿Te sientes bien? Tú alguna vez te has dignado a hacerlo, alguna vez me has dicho cómo ha estado tu día. NO! Tú siempre me usaste como un medio y no como un fin, por que lo único importante aquí eres tú- Shuichi quería volver a romper en lágrimas, pero no le daría el lujo de que lo vea llorar nuevamente.

- Ahh? Ahora yo soy el malo- tratando de salir inocente al escritor se le acababan los argumentos.

- No eso no es lo que quiero decir, sin embargo, contribuiste día a día a que todo el amor que yo sentía por ti se acabará - el rubio miro atentamente la delgada figura frente a él, inhaló una gran calada y al hacerlo notó con gran dolor que el pequeño cantante tenía razón, tal vez el también había sido el culpable de la situación.-Mi amor por ti se acabo y no sé a dónde fue.

- Cállate no quiero oírte más, estas ebrio- Apagó su cigarrillo y camino lentamente hasta su habitación- hoy dormirás en el balcón- dijo, con serenidad, antes de azotar la puerta de su habitación.

Shuichi obedeció sin chistar, aquel día durmió en el frió piso de balcón, era su forma de castigarse por estar tan confundido. Al día siguiente trato de hablar con Yuki, pero este lo torturo durante una semana y no le dirigió la palabra. El pequeño pelirrosa se sentía perdido y herido.

XD Fin del flash back XD

Recordó lo terrible que fue aquella semana en la que no entabló palabra alguna con su koi. Empezó a sentir su falta, lo necesitaba después de todo. No sabía si por amor o hábito. Hubiera deseado aclarar sus dudas en ese momento, pero todo se enredo más aquel día en que no pudo seguir huyendo...

XD Flash back XD

- Tengo miedo de perder su cariño- musito con pena el pobre cantante de Bad Luck.

- Ah! Pero pensé que tú ya no lo querías- decía atónito Hiro, si que no comprendía a su amigo un día decía que ya no amaba al escritor, al siguiente se besaba con su ídolo y ahora que temía que su koibito dejase de quererlo.

- Pues, la verdad no sé lo que siento.

- Shu- chan no puedes seguir así si no te decides pronto, tendrás que dejarlo libre. Él no puede estar sometido a tus indecisiones.

- Pero él es mi...- el menor no pudo seguir era como si aquella palabra se hubiera quedado atascada en medio de su garganta.

- Tuyo- completo su amigo - Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero te estas siendo muy egoísta, te comportas como él perro del hortelano.

- Ja, no come, ni deja comer- suspira con desagrado al comentario de su amigo, inesperadamente se levanta de donde estaba sentado -Tengo que ir al baño- no dice más y sale de la sala de grabación, dejando perdido a su compañero de grupo.

El pelirrosa caminaba con desgano por los pasillos de NG records, pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo. No quería perder a Yuki, pero ya no podía seguir correspondiéndole. No podía seguir con él, pero al mismo tiempo no podía vivir sin él.

Sus cavilaciones eran tan profundas y absorbentes que no le permitieron notar una presencia que lo seguía. No fue hasta que sintió que era empujado dentro de un cuarto oscuro que salió de sus pensamientos.

- Nani?- aquella mano que lo había introducido a la habitación seguía posada en su hombro. Estaba totalmente negro no se podía ver nada. Pestaño un par de veces intentando ver a su acompañante, sin embargo le fue imposible.

- Shhhhh, no digas nada

-Sa- Sakuma - sintió como las manos ágiles de su ídolo iban quitándole la ropa, a pesar de que podía detenerlo, no oponía resistencia, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

**Nota de autora**

Holasssssssss! X3 A los años... jeje.. Por fin pude actualizar .. gracias a todas las que me dejaron rewiews les juro que sin ellos no me hubiera animado a seguir escribiendo. Weno centrándonos en el fic les dejo la duda... Shuichi caerá en los brazos de Sakuma o lo detendrá antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me preguntaron si sabía adónde iba el amor, la verdad no sé, pero quiero saber, y además esa respuesta la tiene que hallar Shuichi solito... jeje... Sobre que pareja va ser la definitiva pues… no se los puedo decir XD juas juas ( se supone que es mi risa mala X!) Lo que si creo es que no todas van estar conformes, pero les va a gustar…. Espero.

Agradecimiento especial a todas

Chauuuuuuuu

Karimoti


	4. Instintos Incallables

**Cap number 4:** Instintos incallables ... es mejor ser como el camarón que luchar contra la corriente

XD Flash back XD

- Shhhhh, no digas nada

-Sa- Sakuma - sintió como las manos ágiles de su ídolo iban quitándole la ropa, a pesar de que podía detenerlo, no oponía resistencia, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

- He estado esperando esto mucho tiempo..Suichi aunque intentes huir, aunque te niegues ..no me detendre - afirmaba notoriamente decidido el peliverde, era su oportunidad una ocasión irrepetible...bueno en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien (Karimoti: ñacañaca soy mala)

- Detente..te lo ruego- las manos frías de su ídolo habían logrado despojarlo de casi toda su ropa, ahora se encargaban de calentar su invernal temperatura..Suichi sentía una mezcla de sensaciones inexploradas para él sentía gozo del roce de aquella gélidas manos, muy expertas y acetadas al tocar. (karimoti: mejor dicho manosear jojo)

La dulce boca del peliverde recorría todo el torso del menor, se tomaría un mayor tiempo recorriendo su bien contorneado cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos ardiente, no le importaba dejar marca de su pequeño 'encuentro casual', parecía a que a la víctima tampoco, iba recorriendo suevemente su mejilla, el confuncido cantante de Bad Luck esperaba con ansias que aquellos labios totalmete cálidos en contraposióna las glaciares manos de su atacante, rozaran los suyos y los oprimiencen, los obligacen a ceder dejando que aquella juguetona lengua ingresase es su boca, empezo a gemir pensando en la proxima caricia que sentiría, pero eso no sucedio, Sakuma se detuvo en la barbilla de su adorado pelirrosa, lo solto y empezo a reir mientras sin ver disfrutasba la cara de desesperación que seguramente se encontraría ostentando el menor. Entre risas oyo un inaudible gemido de suplica. Sabiendo que tenía todo el control pregunto morbosamente.

- ¿Quieres que te bese?¿que te muerda? eh

- lo quiero

- no oigo - dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

- LO QUIERO!!! QUIERO QUE ME TOMES QUE ME HAGAS TUYO

- JAJA!!! eso es lo que quería oir!!- no podía creerlo sus deseos se estaban volviendo realidad y sin pusanga (Kari moti: es una planta que se usa en la selva peruana para hacer amarre jojo)

- Callate y besame!

- Tranquilo esta bien!!, no te enojes conmigo!! Ryu- Chan es sensible- este hombre es imposible se le había puesto los ojo llorosos, sin embargo el calor que del ambiento, hizo aflorar a sus instintos nuevamente, tomando al menor del brazo y obligando a voltearse, con movimientos muy agresivos, le desato los botones al pantalón de su ahora amante inserto sus manos en su ropa interior al menor roce Suichi empezo a gemir, el mayor si que sabñia como satisfacerlos, la mentablemete sus gemidos fueron demasiado altos, ambos disfrutaban aquel momento sin saber lo que se avecinada, aparte de la inminete corrida del pelirrosa que insospechablemente los mojo ambos, cuando Ryuchi procedía a bajarle el pantalos completamente a su compañero, para también el obtener un poco de satisfación, la luz del exterior ilumino sus cuerpos sudoros, que es lo que había pasado, como se había abierto aquella puerta sin previo aviso, quien era...

Continuará...

**Nota de autora:**

jojo!!! las deje con la intriga!!! ¿Quién será la persona misteriosa? ¿terminaran los dos cantante los que empezaron? Ni yo sé...mentira si lo sé.. Bueno queridas lectoras..Continuraré tan pronto obtenga tres reviews (de tres personas distintas jojo) es que quero saber si lo toy haciendo bien o no!!!

Con muchas ansias Karimoti


End file.
